A Tale of Six Trillion Years and One Night
by Ameriko-chan
Summary: A small child on his own. No name to call himself or tongue to speak. Treated like an animal and scorned, he's by himself until a someone comes into his life before they were sucked into the dying sunset to be brunt up and swallowed. Based off the song except for the ending. :p


**Hey-o guys! Sorry, I'm in a bit of a funk right now, so have something I whipped for ya during Easter! ^^ Remember, I'm nothing with out ya!**

* * *

In a town somewhere, in an era not too long ago, lived a white haired, red eyed boy. He had no name, and was always treated like a demon for everyone to hate ever since his birth. The reason for all of their hatred, were two punture wounds in his throat, he had no memory of how they got there, but their exisitence caused him great deals of grief. Despite all of this, he had no reason to actually be saddened by his life, all because he dreamed that someone would lead him somewhere where they could live as equals. Even if it was only a sweet dream and would never happen.

He didn't know anything, not of caring or compassion, not even after a scolding. Numerous of attempts on his life were had, but every fatal wound healed. He wouldn't die, why wouldn't he just die?! The scars of the attacks littered his pale body; his clothes were hagered and threadbare, showing every mark upon his body. Outside of his small, cramped cage, rain fell down heavily. He wasn't allowed any drink, but he checked to see if the guard wasn't looking. He pushed his small, frail child body forward through his shackles; he pressed his face against the bars and stuck out his tongue to catch just a few droplets of the life bearing liquid that fell freely.

"What do you think you're doing, demon?!" His capture hissed; the Belorussian grabbed his hair and yanked him to face her. The red eyed boy whimpered. "Please, I'm so thristy... I just wanted a few drops...!" He pleaded desperately; she pulled out a knife. "I'll teach you to disobey my command!" She screeched.

* * *

After a few hours, the bleeding stopped. Dry sobs raked through his body; he reached into his mouth to touch what still remained of his tongue, he winced at the pain. Tears rolled down his cheeks, why was he forced to suffer...? Why could they not except him like they did with the other white haired boy...? He curled up and tried to stop the tears from flowing so the bleeding wouldn't start again.

* * *

His last guard's older brother came to watch him the next day. He watched him with hallow eyes; the violet eyed man smiled cruelly. "My sister told me what happened. You deserved it, demon, da?" He smiled as if he was happy. The red eyed boy tried to spit in his face. The tall man may have been the cruelest of his watchers, but he was willing to take what he had if it could possibly kill him.

Ivan had severly beaten him, but sensed the red eyed boy's intent for angering him, and left him on the brink of death. A dark haired boy looked at him with blank eyes; the white haired boy scowled. In the other's hands were a small cup with water and in the other was a small bowl with food. His stomach growled from not eating in the last few days, yesterday was the first time he'd had water in that week. Ivan was in the house and he could hear the Russian man was snoring in his sleep. The dark hair boy held out the water and food to him. He was suspicious, naturally, one doesn't just be kind to him. He was the forsaken one, after all. He placed the cup and bowl on the floor of his cage and backed away.

The red eyed boy scrambled forward and started munching on the snack and savoring the cool water in his mouth. After he finished he looked up to the boy to see him take the cup and bowl from the cage. "Enjoy the food?" He asked; suspicion filled him again as he nodded slowly. The dark haired smiled warmly. "I'll bring some more later then." Hope fluttered in his chest. A kind person! The pale child smiled weakly, his sharp teeth flashed. "Your teeth..." He murmured; he gulped. He waited for the scorn, but none came. "They look cool." He said in awe. The boy sat in front of the cage. "My name is Valko. What's yours? What do you like?" He asked; the white hair shook his head and showed him his lack of a tongue. Valko looked shocked, "Is that what Aunt Natalya did?" He asked; the boy nodded. "Did you have a name?" Val asked; he shook his head. "Then can I call you... Nikolai?" He asked tentively; the white haired boy thought it over. Then nodded and smiled. "I'll come back tomorrow. Better yet..." Val got up and ran into the house and came back with keys. "Dad's in bed right now, I'll let you out so we can play." Niko gulped; if Ivan found out, he'd be killed, but wasn't that what he wanted?

Val unlocked the cage and got him out of his shackles. Niko could push past him and flee right now, but something stopped. How could someone like this help him all of the sudden? Val was maybe a little younger than himself, maybe not even a year. Val took Niko's hand and pulled him into the forest and taught him how to play hide-and-seek and tag. They played until they were breathless and the sun started to rise. Val looked at him sadly, "I have to put you back in there, don't I...?" Niko nodded. Val looked like he was holding back tears as he slammed the cage shut. Niko smiled sadly and asked as best as he could. "Pay agen tomwwow?" He asked hopefully; Val smiled half heartedly and whispered, "Promise." And he fled inside. A single tear rolled down Niko's cheek.

* * *

Years of this routine happened, and Nikolai couldn't be happier. Ivan and his other watchers started to notice that he was getting fit and well fed, "Who's been letting you out?!" Natalya screamed at him one night; Niko opened his mouth to remind her that she'd cut out his tongue all those years ago and couldn't answer her. "Aunt Natalya... you cut out his tongue! How could the stupid demon reply?!" Val snapped coldly; Niko understood and wasn't hurt by Val's insults. Val was insulting him so they wouldn't suspect him as his liberator.

Niko over heard Natalya and Ivan discussing that the town was finally going to lop off his head. Niko gulped, but hung his head; there was nothing he or Val could do about it. Natalya asked, "When?"

"In the morning." Ivan chirped; Niko caught Val's hardened look. He gave a weak, small smile, barely noticable. Val smiled back. Niko waved when Ivan and Natalya weren't looking.

Niko wasn't expecting Val to visit him that night; Valko unlocked the cage and his shackles, "Come on." Val motioned. "We're leaving. If you die then what have I got left? You're my best friend and I'll be killed before I let you get murdered." Niko shook his head. Silently telling him to go. '_Won't you go? Won't you please go?' _Val took his hand and started pulling him out of the cage. '_Won't you stop it and just GO?!' _Niko begged him with his eyes; the lean muscles rippled on Val's body and Nikolai realized that Valko wasn't a child anymore. He was an adult now... or... almost an adult. '_Stop it! If they find out what's going on they'll kill us both!' _Niko tried to plead, but Val was not looking at him as he half dragged the demon teen.

The rays of sunlight started to creep over the horizon as Niko gave up and ran with him. They covered plenty of ground, they were nearly in a different country before anyone would awake and find them gone. Niko felt something his mouth, something he almost didn't recognize before realized what it was. But how...? Val looked over at him and said, "Let's go to the New World. They'll never think to find us there!" He cried; Niko grinned and nodded. "Yeah!" Val almost stopped, but Niko kept his hand clamped onto the other boy's as he ran.

They stopped at a town before they decided to get food, water, new clothes, and of course, sleep. Nikolai was uncofortable wearing real clothes for the first time, but Val assured him that they'd help him blend in with the crowd; Val had to lace up the boots for him. The food was a bit too rich for Niko to always keep down, but he managed it for a while. "When did you get a tongue? You didn't have one last night." Valko asked; Nikolai shrugged. "I don't know, Val. While running I felt something poking at my teeth and I was seriously confused, then I realized that it was a tongue. _My_ tongue." Niko dusted the crumbs of the bread they were eating off his hands and coat.

The two left before day break to get a headstart on the crowds. The two decide to take a break and play a game of tag. After Niko was "It" for the forty-seventh time the two stopped and started laughing breathlessly. Niko stopped and whipped towards the wood behind them. "What is it?"

"I hear voices. Dammit! I hear Ivan!" Val grabbed Nikolai's hand and started running. "We gotta go!" He cried; Niko looked behind him and saw the Russian man came into the clearing. Ivan spotted them and began charging. "Val!" Niko cried; Valko held on tighter and was running as fast as he could without tripping up Niko. Niko slipped his hand out and turned to face Ivan. "Nikolai! No!"

"Ivan!" Niko bellowed; Ivan kept charging. "Why do you and the stupid town have to fuck everything up for me all the time?!" Nikolai felt tears prickle his eyes. "I wanted to be like everyone else, but you just could let that happen, could you?! You had to torture me! Well, you know what? Fuck. You." Niko screamed and ran with Valko.

Niko heard a buzzing in his ears and grabbed the Belgarian around the waist and jumped. A feeling of the air whooshing around surrounded him. He vaguely hear Valko's voice. "-ko! Niko!" Val screamed; Niko looked at him; Valko looked terrifed, but amazed as well. "What?" He asked, he kept his legs moving, but he felt he wasn't being supported by the ground anymore. "We're flying! Actually, you're flying!" Val was looking around. "_Bozhe moĭ! Nie sme tolkova visoko, Niko!"_ He laughed Belgarian; Niko grinned and looked behind him. He felt his heart stop. Bat wings. Demon wings. "_Cred cu adevărat Sunt un demon după toate..." _He whispered, but he didn't care, because he had someone who excepted him for it and Ivan's expression was enough to accept that he wasn't human. "New World, here we come!" Nikolai cried as he sped up toward the setting sun.

* * *

"Mr. Nikolai?" The American boy asked, "_Da_, Alfred?" Valko smiled. The two had sucessfully fled Europe and was living in the now independent nation of America. "Why did you and Mr. Valko come to America?" Nikolai smiled warmly and Valko laughed, "Oh dear. Here we go...!" Val joked; Niko lightly punched, "Some best friend you are! You act like I've told this stort hundreds of times!" The Vampiric man turned back to the teenager. "Well, you see, Alfred... In a town somewhere not so long ago, lived a boy all alone and with no name, he lived in a cage. This is my fairytale, it is unknown to the world..."

* * *

**Can anyone say "happy ending"? I can. ^^ I hate making sad endings and to be honestly, I can't do it. So there you go. My happy ending to "A Tale of Six Trillion Years and One Night" by IA! Hope yoy enjoyed! Leave a review and a favorite please! Thanks!**

**Ameriko, out.**


End file.
